Once Upon A Time
by StardustPixie
Summary: Marra just wanted to get away from the inn...and the memories of her past. But when she meets a most annoying young man on her way to freedom, she finds herself deep in a plot to get back the throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Lemarra took her time returning to the inn. She'd been asked by Nella to pick up a few herbs from the market, a task she gladly excepted. Every time she had those precious moments outside of the inn, she cherished them like warmth on a winter's night. She'd lived at the inn since she was six years old. Yet the longer she stayed, the more she hated it. The innkeeper, Nella, was a cruel woman who would often beat her for not doing her tasks fast enough. And after putting up with it for 11 long years, she decided it was time to get out. Why she had stayed so long was beyond her. Lemarra's heart raced in excitement at the thought of leaving. She only wished she would be able to see the look on Nella's face when she found out she was gone. 

Lemarra stopped short in her tracks in front of the gate to the inn and sighed. The walk from the market to the inn seemed so much shorter on the return trip. As she neared the door to the inn, Marra could hear Nella shouting out orders to the inn's other workers. She winced inwardly knowing what was coming and not looking forward to it. Putting on her bravest face, she walked into the inn. The scent of fresh bread overwhelmed her. That meant it was nearing suppertime.

As Marra walked through the hallways of the inn, she spotted Nella coming out of the kitchen. She beckoned Marra with her plump hands to follow her. Marra's grip tightened on the basket handle as she followed Nella silently into the kitchen.

"What took you so long, girl?" demanded Nella slapping Marra in the face with a stinging pop. Marra's anger flared but she checked it and remained calm remembering her nearing plan to escape. She would try her best to keep her employer in a good mood. Nella raised her hand ready to strike again if she didn't hear a reply.

"I went to get your herbs and I've returned with them. I'm sorry if it took longer than you expected." Marra replied coolly. But deep down she wanted more than anything to turn and slap the heartless woman right back.

Nella snatched the basket from Marra causing a few of the herbs to spill out. "I'll deal with you later." She hissed, her cold gray eyes filling with hate. Nella spun around on her heel and began talking with one of the kitchen maids.

Marra wandered to her room blinded by her tears of frustration. She knew all too well what that meant. Anytime Nella said she would deal with her later meant that day would end in a few lashes. Marra wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve. She couldn't wait until nightfall. She had to leave now. Marra walked up the stairs to her room. It was only a dank musty attic filled with cobwebs and a few other creatures that lurked in the shadows. Many nights, she would climb those attic stairs only to cry herself to sleep at night. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Marra fell to her knees and searched the space under her bed for her belongings. She didn't have much, only a locket with a picture of her mother in it, some old skirts and tunics she'd managed to snatch from the rag bag. Marra shoved her clothes into her pack. Then, carefully, she put on the locket. It was the only thing she owned that reminded her of her family. A sharp pain throbbed in her chest at the thought of her past. She pushed it all aside. There was no time for self pity. She had to move fast. Marra took one last look at her shabby room and turned away from it, hopefully never to see it again.

Lemarra quietly made her way to the kitchen. She figured she should take at least a day's amount of food with her. Just until she found another inn to stock up on supplies. To Marra's relief, Nella was nowhere in sight. Rummaging through the kitchen, she put some stale bread and cheese into her pack before slipping unnoticed out the back kitchen door of the inn. Marra broke into a brisk walk only to stop dead at the shrill sound of Nella's voice behind her. Regaining all the composure she had left, Marra slowly turned around to face the red-faced woman.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nella asked sharply with her hands on her hips, her grayish white hair tumbling out its usual tight bun.

"I'm leaving." Marra said calmly, refusing to let Nella get to her one last time.

Nella let out a snort. "Oh, really? And exactly how far do you intend to go? You have no money for food or board. And you're pretty looks can only take you so far." She laughed mockingly. Certainly there wasn't a woman on earth as venomous as she, thought Marra observing the malice in Nella voice.

"I said, I'm leaving! I may not know where I'm going; but I do know I'm not staying one more day here with you." Marra snapped. It felt good to give Nella what she deserved.

"And after all I've done for you! I've given you a roof over your head, food and a place to sleep. So this is how you repay me? To think I let you, a worthless orphan, stay in my inn for even one night..." Nella turned up her nose in disgust.

Marra glared at the woman. "You've done _nothing_ for me!" Marra's voice lowered with anger, "But if treating me no better than a dog and tearing into my back with a horse whip whenever you please are what you call doing something, then yes, you've done a lot. I hope I _never_ see your face _ever_ again. And as far as an orphan sleeping in your precious inn...why I'm surprised a rat would even sleep within its walls. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to cover some ground before it gets too late."

Marra could feel Nella's eyes burning into the back of her head as she hurried away. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought of how enraged Nella was at her leaving. Marra's heart eased. She would never have to see those cold gray eyes ever again.

Following a footpath, Marra walked to the edge of Stalderel Forest, which was said to be inhabited by many bandits and outlaws. None of which would keep her from entering it. Her hate for what she was leaving behind and the joy she felt from leaving it kept her going at a steady pace. She could feel the weight of Nella and the inn being lifted from her shoulders with every step she took.

* * *

A/N: Well, hoped you all liked this chapter. It's kind of short in my opinion. But it is the first chapter. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is extremely welcome. So with that being said, click the pretty purple button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Marra stopped. Her breathing had become ragged after walking for what to her seemed like hours. She figured now was as good a time as ever for her to stop and plan where exactly she wanted to go. Marra tossed her pack on the ground and plopped down beside a tree. She tried her best to recall the maps she had seen back at the inn and she wished now more than ever that she had snatched one up before leaving. If her memory served her correctly, Craneir wasn't too far away. She would most likely be able to find work there since it was the capital city. Of course, she would have to stock up on food somewhere since Craneir was a three days journey from the Stalderel Woods and she had only packed enough food for one day. She definitely regretted not bringing a map. She'd just have to rely on the stars to guide her.

Marra heard a low growl from her stomach. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and that consisted of only a piece of toast. She decided to wait on food until she made camp, which by the looks of the sky would have to be soon.

Marra slung her pack back onto her shoulder. She had been sitting for only a few moments and her body longed to stay put. Mustering all the energy she could, she started walking again.

The sun was starting to set. Darkness began settling in all the corners of the forest, causing the branches to cast eerie shadows along the ground. Marra groaned. It would only be an hour before she wouldn't be able see anything. And it certainly wasn't likely she would find her way in the dark. Sighing to herself, she decided to stop and set up camp right where she was. After finding a nice spot for her fire, she hurried off to gather some kindling.

As she searching for twigs, she heard a sound somewhere behind her causing her spine to tingle. Marra's heart skipped a beat when the howls began echoing around her in the darkness. She'd heard many stories about the Stalderel wolves; but she had never seen one. And she hoped to keep it that way.

The pack of wolves stood only a few yards behind her and slowly inched forward with their backs arched in attack position. Marra stood shakily and turned to face them. They crept closer until Marra could see the white flash of their teeth. She looked around frantically for something with which to defend herself. Finding nothing, she decided to resort to the only thing left to do. Run.

Dropping the little sticks she had managed to gather, she ran as fast as her short legs could take her. Limbs and briars grabbed at the hem of her dress as she dodged oncoming branches.

It was completely dark now under the canopy of leaves; the only light was the moon that shone softly through the trees giving the woods a silvery luminosity. Still, it was not enough light for Marra to see where she was running. Suddenly Marra felt the earth beneath her feet give way, causing her to slip over the edge of what must have been some sort of a ravine. She screamed out in pain and surprise as her sleeve caught on a root just as she slid over the edge. Pain shot up her arm as her wrist twisted. Marra glanced up to see the wolves pawing and peeking over the edge. Even though she knew they could not reach her, their howls still caused her insides to wriggle. She felt around the side of the ravine with her free hand for something, another root, anything to hold on to so she could relieve the pressure on her wrist. Much to Marra's surprise, she heard someone above trying to frighten the wolves away.

"Is someone down there?" A low-pitched voice called from somewhere above her.

Relief flooded through Marra's body. "Yes! Please, I'm stuck! Do you have a rope?" She called up in a strained voice struggling to hold herself up.

"Just hold on and I'll send one down." said the voice.

After a few seconds, something hit Marra in the back of the head. "Ow!" she snapped. Marra felt for it. The rope. She wrapped it around her and told her rescuer to pull her up.

Once at the top, she laid on the ground completely exhausted and gasping.

"How did you fall?" asked the man helping her to her feet, "I'm guessing the wolves had something to do with it." He smiled, humor glinting in his eyes. He was carrying a torch in one hand and had a pack much like her own over his shoulder. She could barely make out his features. Howevere, she could tell that he had the merriest blue eyes she had ever seen and wavy black brown hair. He looked to be a few years older than she was, maybe 19 or 20. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't dangerous.

Marra brushed her disheveled hair back from her face before addressing his question. "Yes, actually. The wolves chased me right over into that ravine, there. When I fell, my sleeve snagged on a root. It's what kept me from falling all the way to the bottom." Marra shivered at the thought. "Thank you for your help. I don't know how much longer that root would've held me. What's your name by the way?"

"Kael. And yours?" He asked eyeing her wrist.

"Lemarra. But everyone calls me Marra." She said with a faint smile.

Kael stepped a little closer to the girl. He noticed she had been rubbing her wrist since he helped her out of that trench. "Are you hurt? Is that the arm that snagged on the root?" He asked pointing to her arm.

Marra winced as she tried to flex her wrist. "Yes, I'm afraid I twisted it badly."

Kael pulled out a pouch from his pack and handed it to Marra, "Here's some water if you're thirsty. You will need to wrap your wrist, though. It will heal much quicker that way."

Marra took the water thankfully.

"Now," Kael shoved the rope back into his pack, "We need to find your camp."

"We?" Marra's green eyes widened.

"Yes, you obviously don't know your way around in these woods; and I do. Besides, you might need me if you fall into another ravine." said Kael with a smirk.

Marra stared. She couldn't believe this man's nerve. She had just met him. "I would have found a way out on my own….somehow. And as for you coming with me, I don't even know you. You could be a thief for all I know."

"I'm not a thief." said Kael starting to walk off, "But you must be a runaway."

Marra hurried to catch up with his long strides. "What makes you so sure?"

Kale stopped in his tracks. "Well, you are alone in a very dangerous forest with very little provisions and no map. You can't be a thief because you're too loud. And you can't be a wood dweller because they're said to be ugly and quite shy, which you're not. That leaves a runaway or hunter. And you can't be a hunter because a hunter would know ever crack and cave of this forest and certainly would have never fallen into a ravine." Kael said laughing at Marra's reaction.

Marra tossed her head. "Alright fine, I'm a runaway. What are _you_ doing here?"

Kael's face grew solemn at Marra's question. "I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"And why not?" demanded Marra with her hands on her hips.

Kael looked at her sternly. "I will tell you, just not now. Alright?"

Marra backed away at the anger in his voice. It was obviously a touchy subject for him.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Now," began Kael, "I passed your camp and if I'm not mistaken it was right…yes, here it is." He dropped his pack by Marra's, "I intended to use it so I lit the fire when I passed by. I assumed this was an abandoned camp. In fact, I probably wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for your scream."

Marra sat down beside her pack. She pulled out one of her skirt and tore the hem from it. Trying her best, she began wrapping her wrist, which was extremely hard to do with only one free hand.

Kael knelt down beside her seeing her struggle. "Allow me."

Marra watched as he wrapped her wrist quickly and carefully. "You've done this a lot haven't you?" She asked.

A smile broke across Kael's face. "No, my swordplay instructor taught me one time after I sprained my wrist from falling in it."

Marra looked down at her wrist. "I don't see why you can't just tell me why-" Her stomach interrupted her mid sentence with a loud growl. She felt her face burn in embarrassment.

"Hungry?" Kael asked pulling an apple from his pack.

"Very." Marra took the apple from him, still blushing. She let out a sigh as she bit into the sweet meat of the fruit.

"So, where are you headed?" asked Kael folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against a nearby tree.

Marra swallowed a bit of apple. "The capital. I'm hoping to find work there as a seamstress or something of the like." She paused for a moment, "Where are you headed."

"Same." he answered shortly.

"Why?"

"Why do _you_ ask so many questions?" replied Kael with a slightly annoyed air about him.

Marra glared at Kael from across the fire. Then she took another bite of her apple.

Kael watched Marra in amusement. She was a feisty one. He could now make out her features in the firelight that he couldn't see before. Her eyes were an amazing shade of green and surrounded by dark lashes. Her hair was a dark brown with a few tints of red. Kael looked away quickly, afraid to be caught staring. He had to admit, though. She was pretty. Picking up a stick, he busied himself tending to the fire.

After a few minutes, Marra decided to break the silence. "Well if you're not going to speak, I'm going to sleep. You can take first watch," said Marra impishly, tossing her apple core carelessly behind her.

Kael opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. He wasn't tired. He had too much on his mind and needed some time to sort it out. After all, that was why he left his home. And somehow, he had the feeling he wouldn't get very much thinking done while Marra was awake.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry, I have taken such a long time to update. I have been extremely busy. I don't really thinks this chapter flows enough.sigh But I would love to hear your take on it. So please review! I need all the criticism/encouragement I can get! And the plot should get going pretty soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kael stayed up all night debating whether or not to tell Marra about his reason for leaving his home. He had a feeling he could trust her. He just didn't want to drag her into something she would regret knowing later.

He put his hand through his hair in frustration. He'd made up his mind and he wasn't going to change it.

It was dawn now; a cool gray mist blanketed the floor of the forest like a sleepy haze. Sunlight peaked cautiously over the horizon as if it too sensed Kael's anxiety for the coming day. He decided to get up and look around the forest for something to eat. He looked back at Marra and decided not to wake her. She would get up on her own, eventually. He left her sleeping peacefully and disappeared into the foliage.

* * *

Marra woke to the sound and smells of something cooking in a skillet. She glanced up to see Kael stooped over the fire. 

"What's in the pan?" She asked groggily sitting up. Something smelled delicious.

Kael looked at her across the fire beaming like a young boy. "I caught us a bird for breakfast and cooked it. Here, have some." He handed her a small tin plate.

Marra took it eyeing the meat apprehensively. "How long have you been up?" She asked before shoving a bite of food onto her mouth. Surprisingly, she liked it.

Kael put the pan aside. "I've been up since last night. I had too much on my mind."

"Like what?" Marra was determined to find out what he was hiding, even if it took all day.

Kael sighed, "I hoped we could talk about this later. But since you obviously have no patience, I will tell you now. But you have to answer something first." He shot her a glance with his piercing blue eyes.

She motioned for him to continue.

"Now I know you admitted to being a runaway, but I'm curious as to _why_ you ran away." He watched Marra's face for a reaction.

Marra straightened up where she sat. She would tell him gladly. It wasn't a secret. "Well," she began, "I worked at an inn. I went to work there after both my parents died in a fire. I was only six then and I had no relatives to take me in." Marra decided to leave out the details surrounding her parents death. It wasn't something she just talked about. The memories were too painful.

She continued, "So one day this woman took me in to live with her and work in her inn. The reason I ran away was because Nella, the innkeeper, treated me like a slave, even whipping me when I did something she didn't like. I finally couldn't take it anymore. So, I left."

Kael nodded, saying nothing. He was horrified that someone could be so cruel, though he knew it was possible.

"Now," Marra said turning to him, "You're turn."

Kael took a deep breath, then released it. "I really don't want to involve you in this. So before I do, I'll just tell you. Once I tell you this, you'll have to help me. And it could cost you your life."

Marra just stared. She hadn't expected that. But she really wanted to know now. Besides, there was no one to care if something _did _happen to her. And as for helping him, she had nothing else to do.

"Must you know?" Kael begged his eyes on Marra's perplexed face. This girl didn't deserve the burden he was about to ask her to help him carry.

"Oh do get on with it!" Marra shouted impatiently.

Kael opened his pack a pulled out a yellowed piece of paper. The corners were coming apart; he'd read it so many times.

"My father gave this to me and told me to read it if anything happened to him. He passed away five days ago and I read it just as he asked. Here, just read it for yourself." He handed Marra the paper. Even though he'd read it repeatedly the past few days, he still couldn't believe its contents.

She took the envelope and opened it. It read:

_Dearest Son,_

_I have written here in this letter what I have failed to tell you in person. This will come as a shock to you. However, I assure you it is very true. I swear it._

_You may have heard of King Derek, although he died before you were old enough to speak. He was one of Stalderel's finest kings and a very fine man. If you remember the story, you will know he died suddenly and unexpectedly one day from unknown causes. And His wife, Queen Renasia, died the year before in childbirth. What would have been his only child and heir died with her._

_Now I must tell you what I know about the story and have kept from you all your life. When Queen Ranasia died, her child in fact lived. I was one of the kings most trusted knights and his best friend. King Derek confided in me that he suspected his power mongering brother, Soren, had a plot to kill him so that he could make himself king, killing anyone who stood in his way. So when Renasia became with child, King Derek asked me to take the child as soon as he was born to a country estate and keep him there in secret, out of his brother's reach. King Derek died the year after I took you to live at the estate and I know in my heart it was at the hands of his brother, who is now "King" Soren._

_As I am sure you have now guessed. You my boy are the son of King Derek and Queen Renasia, Crown Prince of Stalderel. I have taught you all I know and have loved you like you were my own. Even though you never knew your real father, he was a great man and his people loved him very much. _

_Now you must decide what to do. You can take back the throne which is rightfully yours, although it will most likely result in a war. Or you can burn this letter, melt the royal insignia ring which I have enclosed in this envelope as proof of your heritage and continue living as you have. If you choose to fight, find my old friend Sir Belron, a former knight. He was also loyal to King Derek and may be able to help you. He owns a tavern in Craneir called "The Falcon". I know you could be as great a king as your father was. I have faith in you and know you will make the right decision. _

_Your loving father, for you were like my own son._

_Sir Landon_

Marra's hands shook as she handed the letter back to Kael after reading it. Her mind was reeling from the utter shock of the treasonous letter. Finally, she spoke up. "You're a prince?" Her voice sounded squeaky and small to her ears.

Kael winced at the title. It would take some getting used to.

Marra didn't wait for him to answer. "Well what are you going to do? You _are_ going to fight, aren't you? How are you going to get together an army?" She began asking questions as they popped into her head.

"Hold on, one question at a time. You're so excitable." He laughed at Marra's enthusiasm, "Of course I'm going to fight! King Soren deserves to pay for what he's done, to my father _and_ this country." Kael stuffed the letter into his pack. "So I guess that means you're with me?" He said turning to Marra.

"Of course!" She shouted, "King Soren is the worst king in the history of Stalderel! His taxes have forced the poor into becoming almost like slaves for the higher classes just so they can get food for their families. And he's done horrible _horrible _things. I've seen it myself." Marra's voice lowered in resentment. She kept to herself her other reason for despising the king. It was King Soren's army that started the fire that killed her family. It was his way of stopping the growing public uprising that had left her orphaned. She'd always hated the king and now her reason for hating him only deepened with her new knowledge of how he obtained his crown. And now was her chance to get back at the man that killed her family.

Kael watched as Marra's green eyes flashed with passion and anger as she spoke. She was such a strange girl. All the girls he had ever met were quiet, polite and soft-spoken. They would certainly never give their input on political matters. But not Marra. She had courage…and a fiery temper.

"So does this satisfy you as to why I'm here in these woods?" He said raising one eyebrow.

Marra folded her arms across her chest. "Yes, it does. Thank you for telling me. I guess this means we're going to find Sir Belron's tavern once we get to Craneir, right?"

"Right. If he was a knight under my father, maybe he still knows who is loyal to King Der- I mean my father, and would help me form an army."

Marra pulled at the bandage on her arm as she thought. "Shouldn't we be leaving then? Craneir _is_ three days away."

Kael put aside their empty dishes into his pack. "I'd thought we'd leave once I put out the fire."

Marra slung her pack onto her shoulder and looked back at Kael. He was already ready and waiting for her. Suddenly she felt a raindrop hit her nose. Marra looked up to see dark clouds rolling in. She groaned inwardly. The thought of walking through the cold wet rain and mud was not a good start to ones day. Kael on the other hand didn't seem to mind it.

They walked for a while but soon the rain started coming down harder and Marra was becoming more and more miserable. She wished desperately for a warm bed and dry clothes.

Kael watched Marra in amusement. Her wet skirts kept twisting around her legs and she kicked them with frustration. Suddenly she looked up and sent him a glare.

"What are you staring at? Why don't you trying wearing a skirt some time!" She retorted pushing a wet clump of curls off her forehead.

"Come on, it's not that bad. We can stop for a few minutes if you'd like." Kael offered. He'd been in far worse rainstorms before.

Before she could answer, Marra felt a strong arm around her torso, holding her in a suffocating hold, and a hand cupped over her mouth.

"Looks like you're stoppin mates." answered a deep grizzly voice behind her.

* * *

A/N: Mwahaha, I'm leaving this chapter with a cliffie as punishment for those who read this and do not review. Come on; just leave a little note saying you read it. Pretty please? Thank you to those who _have_ reviewed! I'm sorry it's taking me a while to update. I'm trying to make them more frequent. :) I'm thinking about changing the name of this story. So suggestions are welcome! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kael whirled around to find a large burly man who now had a firm grasp on Marra's upper arms. He grabbed the hilt of his sword hanging at his side and was about to pull it out. But something in the robbers face stopped him. He knew that face. The wild graying blonde hair and the sardonic grin hidden behind the man's scruffy beard could only belong to one man. Kael felt the corners of his mouth creeping into a smile seeing the man struggle to keep hold of Marra as she kicked and fought to break free. The man must have recognized him as well for he released Marra and stared at Kael in disbelief.

Marra plopped down into the cold wet mud when the robber let her go. She sat stunned and confused rubbing her sore upper arms. Her heart was still pounding in her chest from her recent struggles with the giant man. She could clearly see Kael knew him. But how?

"Kael?" The man's gray eyes studied Kael intently through the pouring rain, "I haven't seen you in ages, lad!" The man exclaimed clasping Kael's shoulders.

Marra cleared her throat to get the men's attention, "Excuse me, could someone please tell me what's going on! Who is this man and how do you know him?" She asked Kael, frustrated and bemused.

Kael went over to where Marra was slumped in the mud. She was still looked a little shaken up from her recent scare.

"Marra, This is Alner, my father's old stable hand. He lives around here. I thought for sure he'd moved back to Harglenn."

"No, no, I still live here." Alner took a step towards Marra, his boots sloshing in the mud.

"Please to meet you miss. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. If I'd known you knew Kael, I would have never laid a finger on you." He extended a dirty hand to help her up. Then seeing it, he pulled it back a wiped it on his tunic, which was far dirtier than his hand.

"What the devil are you doing here?" He said to Kael, pulling Marra up. "You haven't been around these woods in at least three years. How's your father been?"

Kael felt a twinge of pain in his chest at the mention of his father.

"Father passed away." Kael stated quietly, "His health was failing him long before he died though, as I'm sure you remember."

"Aye, I'm sorry to hear that," Alner sympathized as he nodded his head.

"As for me," Kael continued, "I'm on my way to Craneir to take care of some business affairs father left for me." Kael decided not to inform his friend on his real situation. He didn't want to endanger anyone he didn't have too. That and the fact Alner was known for wagging his tongue after he'd had a few drinks in him.

"What about you?" Kael asked Alner, humor in his eyes. "Since when have you resulted to robbery?"

Alner let out a bellowing laugh, "I'm no robber! Oh no, I like to refer to it as… volunteer wealth maintenance." He grinned revealing some missing teeth, "Besides, a man shouldn't have to go hungry because he's given all his money in taxes toward a nice summer home for _His Majesty_." There was no mistaking the anger in Alner's voice as he spoke.

"That's one of the reasons I moved out here to the woods; it's a good ways from King Soren's long greedy arm and his lot of tin soldiers. That and because I prefer the solitude of the woods. " Alner started walking, "Come back with me to my hut. It's been a while since you've been through the Stalderel woods, Kael. You have a lot to catch me up on." Alner nodded his head in Marra direction and winked at Kael.

Marra's heart leapt for joy at the thought of getting out of the rain. She would give anything to dry off for a bit. Her skirts were completely soaked and muddy. And her hair was a wet tangled mass lying flat against her head. She sent Kael a look of desperation.

"I guess we could," Kael agreed after seeing Marra's expression. After all, he thought. It would be nice to chat with his old friend.

They followed Alner until they saw a small hut peeking through the trees. Marra couldn't bring herself to believe it was sturdy, let alone keep water out. It looked like a bunch of twigs.

"Well here we are." Alner motioned to the hut in front of them. "Ladies first." He said mocking a low bow.

Marra cast Kael a wary glance before stepping inside. Much to her surprise, it was quite nice despite its shabby outer appearance. There was a bed in one corner and a table in another with remains of breakfast still lying there. Alner and Kael stepped in behind her, stomping the mud off their boots.

"How did you meet the girl?" She heard Alner whisper to Kael. She kept her back to them but decided to listen in on their conversation. She pretended to be observing the contents of the little shack as they talked.

At first, Kael didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he should tell him about how he met her. Then Alner would wonder why he was taking Marra to Craneir with him. He decided to improvise.

"We're engaged," Kael stammered. He saw Marra whirl around to face him. He gave a quick look to silence her. "When Marra heard that father left some business for me to deal with in Craneir, she couldn't bear to part with me. So she begged to come along. And here we are."

Alner's face broke into a wide smile that sickened Marra. "So much like the women folk, that is. Well, she seems like nice lass. That's for sure. I hope you'll both be happy."

Marra could've laughed aloud. Who could believe such nonsense? She knew that Kael obviously didn't want this man to know his real business but to say they were engaged!

"Thirsty?" Alner asked ready to fetch some tea if need be.

"Yes please," replied Marra wanting to get a chance to talk to Kael alone without Alner overhearing.

"I'm going to kill you," Marra said through clenched teeth when Alner was out of earshot, "Have you gone mad?"

"It's only for a little while. I couldn't tell him I was King Derek's long lost son, which no one even knows exists, now could I? I would really like to keep it a secret until I talk with Sir Belron." Kael replied. He felt laughter rising to his throat at the look on Marra's face. She was glaring at him angrily with her large green eyes.

Marra said nothing, knowing he was right and not wanting to admit it. She busied herself looking at some maps lying on a chair nearby. Alner had marked several caves and streams on it, as well as short cuts and roads. She studied it trying to make note of what was there. Soon Alner returned with some tea and after handing a tin cup to Marra, fell into conversation with Kael.

Marra listened to Kael as he and Alner talked about what had happened since they'd last seen each other. Kael mostly talked about his father. And Alner told Kael about the things he'd heard in town. Suddenly Alner turned to Marra who was lost in her own thoughts and asked her about Kael.

"So Marra, tell me how you met this fine fellow here?" Alner exchanged a glance with Kael.

Marra grinned mischievously, "How did we met? Why don't you tell him, Kael? You tell it so well." She did her best to fake admiration in her voice. Kael was staring at her stupidly.

Kael straightened up where he sat. The little devil. His eyes met Marra's. He cursed her mentally and did his best to come up with a believable story.

"We met in the town market back home. Father sent me to visit one of his friends when I saw a beautiful girl selling herbs. We talked for a while until it started to get late. I visited her everyday after that. I think it was her sweet disposition and kind-hearted patience that won me in the end." Kael stated trying his best not to sound sarcastic. He suppressed a laugh when he saw Marra was shocked or horrified or both at his answer. Thankfully, she regained her composure quickly and Alner didn't seem to notice.

"Well I'm glad to see you're settling down. For a while back when I worked for your father, He said his greatest fear was that you would never fine a girl to suit you." Alner chuckled. "I guess you both will be leaving soon. I'm sure you're trying to get to Craneir as soon as possible having to travel in this horrible spring weather. I have something that might come in handy on your journey. I'm not sure where I put it though." He stood and began digging around on his table across the room.

"Just wait until we're back on our own." Marra whispered a warning to Kael making sure Alner couldn't overhear.

"I don't see why you're so angry." Kael said. Suddenly flustering he leant forward and much to Marra's disgust kissed her on the cheek. "We'll be in Craneir in no time. Don't worry you're pretty head one more minute."

Marra was just about to slap him when she saw the reason for Kael's actions. Alner had just come up behind her holding the map she'd been looking at earlier.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," He said, a slight blush showing through his beard. "I thought you could use this map I made of the forest. I have another copy of it for myself. If you take the shortcuts you might get to Craneir faster than using the road. But be careful. There are a lot of robbers that take them as well."

Kael took the map and glanced at it. Alner then turned to go, "I'll go see if it's stopped raining."

As soon as Marra was sure Alner was gone, she held back her anger and disgust no longer and slapped Kael across his cheek.

"What is wrong with you?" her green eyes blazing with rage.

Kael rubbed his reddened cheek, "You were about to give us away. I had to think fast." He only wanted to shut her up. He really wasn't sure why he thought to kiss her. She was pretty but he'd seen prettier girls. He rubbed his cheek again. She had a hard hit, too.

When Alner returned, Marra and Kael restocked their packs with food while Alner told Marra stories of when Kael was a boy, much to the annoyance of the stories' subject.

"Thank-you, Alner for the map and the food but we should be going now." interrupted Kael once he and Marra finished packing.

"Yes, you're right. Just make sure you don't wait three years before coming by again." Alner chuckled showing them out of the hut.

"I won't." promised Kael like a little boy after a good scolding.

"Bye little miss! Take care of your man!" Alner called to them as they walked away from the tiny house.

Marra rolled her eyes then she looked over at Kael who was laughing, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Perhaps a little," answered Kael with a smirk spreading across his face.

Marra marched on ahead leaving Kael to his own amusement. She sighed; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: I have been meaning to update a whole heck of a lot sooner but I had a horrible problem. I lost the notebook that I had this chapter written in so most of this I had to recall from memory. It was a longer chapter but this was all I could remember. I hope I find it soon so I can get the nextt chapter typed. Now a thanks to**Ariel32**, who was my only reviewer for my last chapter. And to the rest of you…please say you haven't abandon me! I really need your reviews. Also, I noticed that there are a many many stories named "Once Upon A Time" so I might change the name of this. I only used that one because I couldn't think of one at the time I posted it. Ok, now I'm done blabbing. NOW GO REVIEW!….please? There could be cookies (girl scout kind of your choice) for you if you do… 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: There is no excuse for not updating this sooner. I will say though that I am so embarrassed after looking back at the previous chapters. There are so many typos; it makes me laugh every time I read it. So, if you see any in this chapter, please leave it in a review so I can go back and change it. I'm going to try to fix up the other chapters in my spare time. Thank you to those who review the last chapter and to those that read it. Hope this makes up for the long wait.

* * *

The sun was directly overhead now and shining brightly through the tops of the trees. Even though the rain had stopped, the mud was a still slippery and a horror to walk in. Marra's boots felt as heavy as stones as she trudged along in front of Kael. She'd kept silent since they left Alner's hut. She was still fairly angry about his way of keeping their real reason for traveling together a secret. It wasn't like he hadn't attempted to talk to her. He had. Many times. But she just ignored him. 

Marra glanced over her shoulder. Kael was looking at the map that Alner had given them a few hours earlier. Marra watched as Kael's dark curls hung in his eyes as he scanned the piece of parchment. Then he looked up from over the map. Their eyes met and Marra cursed under her breath for getting caught staring. Now she'd have to say something.

"I-is…I'm thirsty. Is a stream anywhere near here?" She blurted awkwardly and looked away into the woods ahead so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

Kael folded the map and shoved into his pack. "Glad to see you're talking to me again. I was getting worried." A roguish grin spread across his face, "Is your water skin empty already?"

"Yes, and it has been for some time now," snapped Marra folding her arms across her chest for effect.

Kael continued, "Well unfortunately we won't be passing any streams before we reach the tavern. But if you're really thirsty, you are welcome to have some of mine." Kael patted his pack.

Marra thanked him for the offer and fell into step beside him. The ground seemed to grow muddier by the minute as she tried to keep up with Kael's long strides. She could feel the ground sinking beneath the weight of her boots and suddenly she slipped. Just before she went face first into the mud, Kael caught her shoulders and pulled back to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He said looking down into her eyes. She could see a hint of laughter there and it irritated her greatly.

"I'm alright. I'm just clumsy in all this." Marra said giving the mud an angry kick.

"It'll dry out soon." Kael stopped, "There it is." He was pointing just ahead of them.

Marra looked to where his finger was pointing until she saw a small building coming closer into view. Sir Belron's tavern. It was about time. Marra forgot how heavy her feet felt and sprinted to the door. Kael wasn't far behind her.

Once at the door, the inn didn't look quite so small to Marra anymore. In fact, it was quite large. She guessed it must have been an inn for more _affluent_ customers. She peered inside a nearby window to see a lively bunch of people eating and drinking. The smell of freshly baked bread was intoxicating as it floated through the open window and reached her nose.

"Something smells good." Kael said as he held the door open for her.

"Well it's certainly not you." Marra retorted as she sashayed past him.

Kael tried his best not to laugh at Marra remark. He took a good look around the inn. Sir Belron seemed to be doing pretty well for himself. The sounds and smells of socialization and delicious looking food seemed like heaven to him after so many days of walking in the woods. Not that Marra was bad company. He looked over at Marra who was lusting after the warm glistening bread sitting on a table near them. Her expression was almost comical. He hurried to find a serving girl before she snitched at the other guests' food.

"Hello there. Can I get you something?" Asked a friendly fair-headed girl who looked to be about seventeen balancing a tray in one hand and holding a pitcher of ale in the other.

"Looks like you're hands are full at the moment. Do you need some help?" He grinned at the girl.

A light shade of red flooded her cheeks, "You're very kind but I do this all the time. Do you need a room? Ale?"

Kael nodded, "I need two rooms actually. And see that girl over there," He pointed to Marra, "She'll need something to eat."

The girl nodded and was about to take action when Kael spoke again.

"See what you can do about a hot bath for her as well. I'm willing to pay for whatever she needs." Kael's eyes went back to Marra who was now watching him with a discerning eye. She was probably worried he would tell the serving girl he was engaged to her like he did at Alner's hut. He laughed every time he pictured that look of horror on her face.

The serving girl blew the hair from her eyes, "I'll get right to it."

Kael thanked her, then went in search of Sir Belron. He could feel his insides doing somersaults. Whatever Sir Belron decided would determine his next plan of action. And the fact that it was all up to him to convince the man was a frightening thing.

* * *

Marra sat at a table drumming her fingers. When was Kael coming back? The smell of the food was beginning to make her sick with hunger. 

"Hello Miss, Your friend over there asked me to get you some food," said a girl carrying a tray of food, "I'm Nadyleen but you're welcome to call me Nadi. Everyone else around here does." The girl sat a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread on the table before taking a seat across the table.

"Thank you, but I didn't order anything." Marra said fighting the urge to take a sip of aromatic soup.

The girl's blue eyes sparkled kindly, "You're friend over there asked me to fetch you something. Your friend also asked me to see that you had a bath whenever you want it."

Marra dropped the spoon she'd just picked up back into the bowl, "Oh he did, did he? That was very…_thoughtful _of him." She said forcing an appreciative smile.

Nadyleen laughed, "He meant it as a gesture of kindness. I assure you. I can go get it ready whenever you want it."

Marra swallowed a chunk of bread. Gesture of kindness her foot. But she really wanted to wash the many layers of mud from her skin and feel clean again. And that eventually won over her wounded pride.

"A bath would be lovely." Marra thanked the girl. Nadi must have mistaken her agreement to take the bath to mean she wanted it right then.

Nadi took her arm before she could protest, "I'll show you your room right away."

Marra took another sip of soup, "But what about the rest of the food?"

Nadi shook her head and continued to lead her away, "Don't worry about it. I'll have one of the other girls bring it to your room later."

It sounded fine to Marra so she followed Nadi away from the dining hall.

Sir Belron's inn looked so bright and big to Marra. It looked nothing like Nella's inn. The walls had beautiful and colorful tapestries hanging on them, each depicting a different a part of the kingdom. The floor was stone instead of the earthen ones she'd grown accustom to walking on. She could hear the tapping of their footstep echoing off the stones and bouncing off the walls making the hallway seem grandiose if she closed her eyes and just listened.

"Here we are." Nadi chirped opening a large wooden door.

Marra stepped inside and Nadi closed the door behind them.

"Oh," Marra breathed.

She was speechless. This room was like nothing she'd ever stayed in before. It had a fireplace and a table with chairs. A large four-post bed sat against the adjacent wall. A Harglennian rug covered most of the floor. She'd only seen one before but now she knew rumors were true. The Harglennians did make the most beautiful rugs in the kingdom.

Nadi opened the curtains causing a flood of light to enter the room, "It's one of our larger rooms. I'm afraid our others are filled." she walked to another side of the room, "Here's the tub. You can get changed and I'll go get the water all heated up for you. How does that sound?" Nadi pointed to the long tub already partially filled with water.

Marra saw the water and knelt down beside the tub. She cupped her hands around the cold clear water and threw it onto her face washing away some of the dirt and filth. The water felt so good and cool upon her skin. She began pulling off her boots before Nadi got an answer.

"Sounds wonderful." She sighed and started to unlace her bodice.

* * *

Kael had since been asking everyone for Sir Belron. 

"He's away on business I'm afraid and won't be back until tomorrow," said an older woman who worked in the kitchen handing him dinner.

Kael put his hands through his hair in frustration, "When he arrives, tell him an old friend wishes to speak with him. It's very important I talk with him as soon as possible."

"Of course sir," Assured the old woman before taking her leave, "I'll tell him the minute he arrives."

What was he to do now! He was already pressured for time. He looked down at his plate of food. He'd just have to sit and wait.

* * *

Ribbons of steam curled in the air as Marra submerged herself into her bath. It had been so long since she'd had a hot bath. This one felt wonderful and it smelt soothingly of lavender oil. She allowed herself to close her eyes and soaked for a while until all the dirt was gone from her body. 

Nadi came in and washed her hair with some sort of liquid soap. Marra smiled to herself. If only Nella could see her now. Nadi laid a towel on the side of the tub.

"You can dry off with this and I'll go see if I can find you a dry gown. I'm sure I have one in your size around here," she said giving Marra a friendly smile. "I'd hate for you to put back on your dirty one."

Marra wiped her face with the towel, "Thank you but I really couldn't..."

Nadi held up her hand, "Don't say a word. I'm doing this as a friend."

Marra's lips curled up into a smile. She hadn't had anyone call her a friend in a long time. The word felt good to her ears after so long.

After Nadi left, Marra hurried and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her and took a seat on the bed. She felt like she was in a dream. This room must have been saved for only very special guests judging by the size and the luxuriousness of it. Marra looked over at the door just as Nadi came back in carrying a bundle of green fabric.

"Here we are. I knew I had one. And this green one will go nicely with your eyes." Nadi laid the dress out beside Marra for inspection.

"It's beautiful!" Marra exclaimed running her fingers over the embroidery along one of the sleeves.

"Well don't just stand there! Put it on!" Nadi laughed turning Marra around and handing her the dress.

Marra quickly slipped it one. The soft fabric felt wonderful as it slid over her skin. It was far different from the rough textures she was used to from her other dresses.

"I can't believe it," giggled Nadi, "It fits you like it was made for you! Take a look!" Nadi pointed to the mirror standing in the corner.

"I'll leave you to yourself now. I bumped into your friend on my way here. He said for you to meet him in the dining hall when you're all dressed." Nadi said turning to go.

Marra stopped Nadi before she left, "Thank you…for everything,"

Nadi smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

Kael paced back and forth. What was keeping her? He'd sent for her at least an hour ago. 

"Kael?" called a soft voice from the doorway.

Kael stopped his pacing and stared in shock at the figure before him. Where had she found that dress? Had her hair always shone with a reddish glow when light touched it? He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What took you so long?" He barked out.

The sides of Marra's lips straightened to a fine line, "You wanted me to bathe. So I did. And I took as much time as I wanted doing it." There was a little more than a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I…"

Marra cut him off.

"I walked through an out pour of rain and trudged through an endless sea of mud, not to mention being accompanied by you! I was almost robbed by some strange man that you end up knowing from childhood! So sorry I didn't look to your standards when we walked in here or caused you any embarrassment. And I don't know if you've seen yourself yet but you could use a bath as well, _your_ _highness._" Marra hissed back. At least she'd made sure to say the last part in a whisper.

Kael's mouth dropped open. No one had ever spoken to him like that. He thought that asking to prepare a bath for her was a kind gesture. He had no idea she'd take it like this.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Marra asked her green eyes still bright from her last remark. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and stroked it idly.

Kael let out a sigh of relief. A new subject. He quickly relayed to her what the cook had told him Sir Belron and that he planned to stay put until Sir Belron returned.

Marra nodded. She hoped they wouldn't have to stay long. Not that she would mind it. Her room was like a palace compared to what she was used to.

"Is that all?" Marra asked raising her eyebrows in question.

"Yes," Kael said flatly, "I'll see you at dinner."

Marra stood to go, "Alright, Nadi will be waiting for me anyway."

"Nadi?" asked Kael confused.

"She's the serving girl who showed me my room. She's going to show me the library. "

Kael nodded. The blonde girl. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. What if Nadi asked why they were traveling together?

"Marra, wait!" he called just as Marra was about to leave. "If the serving girl asks how you know me, tell her I'm your brother."

Marra laughed, "Gladly. That's a lot better than being your fiancée again."

Kael held his chest in mock pain, "You hurt me, Lemarra."

Marra rolled her eyes and sauntered away, "My deepest apologies, brother." She called over her shoulder.

He looked at his reflection in his cup up ale. He licked his finger and tried to rub some of the dirt off his nose. Marra was right. He could use a bath.

* * *

**A/N:** There. Personally, I think this chapter's kinda jumpy. What did you guys think? 


	6. Chapter 6

Marra laughed softly to herself as she left the dinning hall. She jumped back in surprise at Nadi who was leaning against the wall just outside the doorway.

"He sure is handsome," said Nadi who had obviously been sneaking glances at Kael. "How is it you two are journeying together?"

Marra smiled knowing the full intent behind the question. "He's my brother. He has business with Sir Belron and decided to take me along so I could get a chance to see Craneir."

Nadi's face brightened. "Ah, I see." She started to giggle but stopped suddenly, "Oh I shouldn't think such silly things! I'm only the help!"

Marra face grew warm at that remark. Only the help. If the rest of the world only knew how the lower classes lived, they would appreciate what they had more when they had it.

Nadi continued, "And besides, I'm sure he has plenty of ladies lined up back at his estate fighting for a sight of him."

Marra stifled a laugh. "Oh yes, many."

"Well let's put aside all this foolish talk. I wanted to show you the portraits in the library. They're of the late king and queen, God rest their souls. And since you're not sure how long your stay will be, I figure you might like a good book to ward off boredom."

Nadi continued to talk while she led Marra to the study. "Sir Belron, my employer, was great friends with the late king when he was alive. The portraits, along with all the books, were given to him as gifts for his loyal service after the king and queen's passing."

Nadi opened two great oak doors revealing a room lined with bookshelves, each with an impressive stock of colorful books. Beautiful tapestries were hung along the walls depicting scenes from all over the kingdom. One in particular caught Marra's eye. It appeared to be one of the Eastern Ocean. She'd had never seen the coast before. But she'd heard plenty of stories about it. If the coast looked anything like this tapestry, she was sure she would love to see it one day.

Marra continued to glance around the room until her eyes fell on what she thought, much to her shock, was a portrait of Kael. Intrigued, she walked up to the large painting for further examination. The late king had the same dark locks as Kael. However, his eyes were a deep brown, not at all like Kael's bright blue ones. Marra hoped Nadi hadn't also noticed the likeness.

"That was painted shortly after the King and Queen married. They were quite young then. About our age, I should think. That one over there is the Queen." Nadi pointed to the portrait hanging on the opposite end of the room.

Now Marra knew where Kael inherited his eyes. Queen Renasia blue eyes sparkled with an inner joy only a woman truly beautiful on the inside and out could possess. Her lips were a deep crimson and her hair was a brilliant golden veil falling in ringlets all around her. Marra was sure she'd never seen a woman with such incomparable beauty.

"I wasn't old enough to know anything about her when she was queen. But from what everyone tells me, she was a regal and kindhearted woman. Many women looked up to her for her compassionate and gentle nature. When she died in childbirth, they say the entire city mourned the loss for days and days. The king took it very hard as well and eventually fell ill himself in heartache. It is a very tragic story. You've heard it before I'm sure. There are many ballads written about it. You hear them quite often in a place like this." Nadi said matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Marra took a seat by the fireplace. If the people loved their king and queen as much as Nadi said, they would certainly want justice for their king's murderer. They only needed to know the truth. Then again, would they believe Kael's story? He had proof. But what was proof when King Soren had an even stronger hold over the people.

Fear.

Marra gazed into the fire and watched as the flames devour the wood. The site brought back horrible memories of her past, memories of the night King Soren's army set fire to her town. She'd never told anyone of it, not wanting to relive the anguish. Each time she thought of that night, it was like ripping open a healed wound. The memories haunted her and often kept her awake at night. She could see the fear in her parents faces as they begged the soldiers for their lives. The screams of the frightened women and children, piercing the night like a knife through her heart, still rang clear in her ears. She remembered the scent of smoke and burning flesh filling her nostrils, suffocating her. The feeling of intense heat from the fires blazing all around her, slowly boxing her in. Marra swallowed hard trying to hold back her tears and hoped Nadi hadn't seen her lips quivering.

Marra clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. She would have revenge. King Soren would pay for what He had done to her family.

"Are you cold?" asked Nadi looking down at Marra in concern.

Marra shook her head. She hadn't realized she'd been shaking; although it did not suprise her. "No, perhaps I'm just a little chilled."

Nadi looked relieved and her shoulders eased, "Well you were beginning to worry me. You were so quiet and looked so deep in your thoughts."

Marra forced a smile. Something she'd learned to perfection. "I'm sorry. I suppose I just have a lot on my mind."

Nadi nodded then turned to go, "Well, if you don't need anything, I need to get back to work before I'm missed. You'll notice we have quite a wide selection of books. Just feel free to look around."

Marra gave an appreciative smile and watched Nadi shut the door behind her. She glanced up to the clock. It was almost dinnertime and she'd probably need to find Kael. She dreaded talking to him again after getting so angry with him over a silly thing such as a bath. Kael just had a way of getting under her skin, even in the small things.

She made her way back to the noisy dining hall. The place was practically filled up now with guests and travelers. A large group of men sat at a table in a corner drinking and shouting out some old song about ale. Kael sat at the same table he'd been at before. Only now, he was cleaned up and in a crisp white shirt.

Kael motioned at Marra as she walked toward him. He could see a mischievous grin pulling at her lips as she approached.

"Looks like someone took my advice and took a bath," mocked Marra taking a seat.

"Yes, do I look dashing?" He asked tossing a floppy curl from his forehead.

Marra rolled her eyes, "If that's what you want to call it."

Kael ignored her little jab and noted there was a hint of sadness supressed in her green eyes. "I ordered food already. It should be here soon. I didn't know what you wanted so I had to guess." He leaned into the table resting his elbows.

"So did you find the library interesting?" He asked. He mainly wanted to know what caused that look in her eyes. Perhaps something happened while she was with the serving girl.

"It's very nice. Nadi wanted me to see some portraits of the late King and Queen," answered Marra picking at the food a kitchen maid had just placed in front of her. She didn't seem to notice Kael's fidgeting.

"And?" drawled Kael. He felt his pulse quickening. Portraits of his parents? He'd never seen what they looked like before.

"The queen was magnificently beautiful as a queen should be. And the King was quite handsome himself. I can only wonder what happened to those good looks when they had you." Marra sighed playfully.

Kael just shrugged. If she didn't want to tell him what was on her mind, He wouldn't pressure her. Besides, his thoughts were on the paintings of his parents. He'd have to sneak away later and see them for himself.

Suddenly a lively fiddle sang out across the room. Marra's head jerked up scanning the room for the fiddler. A man, maybe in his late fifties, sat on a stool across the far end of the room swaying back and forth to the music as he played. Marra instinctively began tapping her foot to the beat. Perhaps it was true that music healed the soul. For all her troubles seemed to lessen as she listened to the fiddler's tune. Slowly, several people from a few different tables began dancing. Marra watched in amusement. Nella never allowed her out of the inn for any of the festival days. Therefore, she'd never really learned how to dance. And she wished she'd learned now more than ever.

"May I have the pleasure?" Kael asked, already standing and extending a hand to her.

Marra stared up into Kael's face embarrassed. She motioned to the dancers. "I don't know how."

Kael stared at Marra unbelievingly. Didn't know how to dance? And she ought to know this one! After all, it was very well known. But he'd forgotten she was practically a prisoner where she'd worked previously.

"It's easy. I'll teach you!" Kael pulled her onto the floor.

"Really Kael, I think you better find Nadi and ask her." Marra pleaded. She really didn't feel like making a fool of herself, especially in front of Kael.

"Nonsense! You have to learn sometime. Of course, this means you'll actually have to listen to me for once." Kael grinned at Marra's scowl and uncertainty as he led her into the group of dancers.

He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Then he took her other hand in his own and began explaining.

"You see, this is a fast dance. It's just a bunch of spins and the footwork is fairly simple. I lead. All you need to do is remember one thing and you'll be fine. Where I go, you go."

Marra looked up into his blue eyes and nodded. She could do that.

She started out following Kael as he stepped to the left, then to the right. Back and forth. He spun her around to face him. As his eyes met hers, she stumbled over his feet.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this." she apologized her cheeks steadily growing hotter.

Kael encouraged her. "You're doing fine and you're a fast learner at that. Ah, this dance is much easier. You'll catch on quickly." The music slowed ever so slightly and the teacher continued to teach his student.

When the fiddler finally tired out, Marra was relieved. Her body was now longing for the soft plush bed awaiting her back in her chambers. She made her way to the table and plopped down on her chair opposite Kael.

"It's not so hard now, is it?" He asked sitting down still breathless from the last dance.

Marra felt a smile creeping across her face. She'd never danced like that before in her life. It was the most fun she'd had in a very long time. However, she didn't want Kael to know that.

"It was kind of nice," was all she said.

Kael knew better. She had had a lovely time. He could tell by the way her eyes were sparkling. The sadness he'd seen there earlier had since diminished. He wanted to ask her about it but decided to keep quiet lest he start another argument and ruin a nice evening. For he knew she'd just deny the emotion being there in the first place.

Marra yawned. It had been a very long day and her fatigue was beginning to catch up with her. Not only was she physically tired, but emotionally as well.

"I must be off to bed. I had no idea dancing was so wearisome." said Marra standing and shaking out her skirt.

"Back home, we had balls that lasted very late into the night, sometimes unto early morning. Now _that_ was wearisome." Kael shook his head at the memory of it.

"Oh, did the cook say around what time Sir Belron might be back tomorrow?" Marra asked just turning to leave. She'd been so annoyed earlier she'd forgotten to ask.

"She did not." Kael took a sip of his ale. "The sooner the better though. We have a lot to discuss."

Marra groaned.

Kael laughed, "Patience, my lady, is a virtue. Ponder that as you sleep."

"I'll ponder nothing of the sort, milord. This body is beyond even the lightest of dreams tonight. It'll be straight to a deep sleep for me. You've worn me completely out with all this romping in the woods and your dancing." Marra countered before walking away.

With a soft chuckle, Kael folded his arms across his chest and reclined back in his chair, watching her as she left the room with her head held high.

* * *

A/N: This chapter has been a pain in my side for a while now. Here it is even though I'm still not very happy with it. Chapter 7 is coming along and will be up soon. It'll be a longer chapter; I promise. 


End file.
